


Sweet Touch.

by dnfsinner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Consent, Dacryphilia, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, George has brat energy, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Size Difference, Spit Kink, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream knows everything, george isn't as secretive as he thinks, oral fucking fixation, this is in two parts so pls bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnfsinner/pseuds/dnfsinner
Summary: George has an oral fixation, and he's about to run out of fucking suckers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 351





	Sweet Touch.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephoneily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneily/gifts).



> ok hi :D this is heavily inspired by What's in your mouth by persephoneily--i mainly took the idea of an oral fixation and made my own plot ig. BUT anyway, please go check theirs out :)
> 
> if you have any suggestions for a different title please comment them. i hate this one. 
> 
> part 2 will be uploaded when i am finished with it, so besides that, enjoy!
> 
> also follow my twitter @dnfsinner  
> you can request things there :)

George has an oral fixation. 

The feeling of something in his mouth brought him peace of mind. The  _ satisfaction _ he receives from swirling his tongue around roughly anything brings him such highs he can’t come down from. 

Nobody knows about this, of course. It’s his own guilty pleasure—he’s able to control himself for facecam streams. Otherwise, there’s usually a sucker shoved in his mouth whenever he’s not sleeping. 

  
  


George has an oral fixation, and he’s about to run out of fucking suckers. 

He packed all of the hard-candy he had for his trip to Florida, but upon the first six hours of being in the states, he’s gone through almost half of them, picking out the suckers—those were his favorite. 

Dream, however, seemed oblivious to his fixation.

Kind of.

When he had strutted out of airport security, Dream had noticed the white stick of a lollipop prodding from George’s mouth, and when he asked, the Brit just said he liked sweets. 

Dream seemed to believe it. 

But as the hours passed by, he noticed the brunet seemed to always have something in his mouth, ranging from lollipops to Jolly Ranchers to bubblegum. 

Whatever Dream thought. Guess George really did like candy. 

-

George sat with his knees pulled into his chest, delicate lips wrapped around his thumb, staring at the cliche rom-com playing on TV. 

A slither of the Florida sun peeked through the blinds of Dream’s home, the strays of light shining on his face. 

It was early, probably too early for him to be awake, but he was jet-lagged and couldn’t sleep—he’s tempted to get a piece of candy from his bag, but he’s already almost out, and he needs to save them. 

The faintest noise of a door opening has him quickly pulling his thumb from his mouth, wiping the spit on his sweats. 

His name is called out, the gruff voice being recognized as being Dream. “In here!” George calls back, pushing his tongue along his teeth. 

It’s still oddly weird to hear the other’s voice in person, being so used to hearing it over Discord. 

“What are you doing up so early?” He sounds closer. George looks to the left, finding a sleepy male shuffling over to the couch. 

His blond hair is ruffled, eyes slightly closed as he tries to adjust to the lighting. If George didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought he looked pretty. 

George shrugs, watching Dream with intent as he sits down across from him. “Couldn’t sleep.” He fidgets with his fingers, wanting to stick his thumb back into his mouth; however, he knew Dream would think that was weird. 

“Jet lag?” George nods, averting his gaze to the TV—some girl is crying. Dream hums. It’s a little awkward, to say the least.

Usually, the two could spend hours upon hours talking about random things. But that was when George was halfway across the world, not sitting in  _ Dream’s _ house and on  _ Dream’s  _ couch. 

Dream notices the other’s fidgeting, giving a weird look before reaching out for the remote that sat next to George, making the other flinch. “Jesus, George. Calm down.” He jokes, and George was quick to apologize.

His anxiety is through the roof, and he needs something to help. 

He needs a lollipop. 

“I’ll be right back.” George mumbles, getting up from the sofa, and marches his way to the guest room—well, his room now. 

Lifting the comforter, he finds his assortment of hard candies. Rummaging through it, he desperately tries to find the suckers, ultimately not finding any. Fuck, guess he’s officially out of his favorite. 

He sighs, pursing his lips to a pout, and settles for a raspberry Jolly Rancher, stuffing the wrapper back into the bag. 

His anxiety settles, and his tongue presses the candy against the inside of his cheek. He didn't know his fixation had gotten this bad; it’s only been a few hours since he had a sucker in his mouth. 

“You want me to get you some more?” Dream’s booming voice rasps from behind him. 

George jumps—it feels like he’s going through withdrawals—processing the question for a moment. “Uh...W-What?” He raises a brow at the other. The blond only smirks, leaning against the door frame. 

Dream nods at the bag in George’s hand. “You want me to get you some more suckers?”

The brunet stumbles over his words, cheeks flushing at the fact Dream had figured him out so quickly. He thought he was nonchalant about it. “How...How did you find out?”

Dream looks at him for a second, face scrunched up with confusion. “Find out what?” 

_ Oh, fuck.  _ George thinks, lips parting slightly. “Nothing.” He shakes his head, looking down at the bag. “But yeah, that’d be nice.” 

“Do you prefer a certain flavor?” 

George thinks for a quick moment, his favorite flavors of lollipops flashing through his mind. “Cotton candy.” His mouth waters slightly, the Jolly Rancher is almost already melted from his spit—unreasonably fast.

He digs for another one, opening the wrapper with his teeth before popping it into his mouth. Dream watches him intensely, a small theory forming in his head.  “Okay,” He says, almost strained. “I’ll try and get you some tomorrow.” 

They stare for a moment, Dream’s eyes eating at George’s soul slowly. Gulping, George breaks the eye-contact first, careful not to swallow the chunky piece of candy. 

“Well, I’m gonna try and get some sleep.” He mutters, becoming aware of how tired he is. Setting the bag back on the bed, he waves his hand as an indirect request for Dream to leave his room. 

Dream grips the doorknob. “Oh, yeah. I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” He smiles, noticing the intense gaze George has on his hand. 

Closing the door, he thinks. 

-

So, George has an oral fixation. We’ve established this. But Dream, being the clever fellow he is, was catching on quickly. 

Though in Dream’s head, it wasn’t  _ fully  _ confirmed. 

However, he does notice how fidgety George gets when he doesn’t have anything in his mouth, how he bites furiously at his lips until they almost bleed—Dream sometimes even catches him with his thumb shoved halfway in his mouth sucking on it.

He also notices how all of those actions stop as soon as a lolly or any sort of hard candy was shoved in his mouth. 

So being the good friend he is, Dream finally goes to the store and buys George a pack of one hundred suckers two days after he said he would—all ironically cotton candy flavored. 

George seems ecstatic, quickly shoving his small hands into the bag. “Thank you, Dream.” His face lit up with happiness, and Dream thinks it’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. 

Theory confirmed. 

Dream now secretly knows George has an oral fixation. He doesn’t know how he brings it up—doesn’t want to embarrass George like that anyway. So he supposes he could suffice with getting George his favorable candies for now. 

It’s around eight o’clock when Dream suggests watching a movie—Harry Potter, to be specific. George agrees, happily springs off his bed, and runs to the couch, four lollipops in hand. 

Dream chuckles to himself, grabbing a sucker for himself. After all, he did buy the damn bag. 

When he gets to the living room, George already has the first Harry Potter movie pulled up, ready to play and a lolly stuck in his mouth. 

He spins it around in his mouth, not yet noticing Dream. His tongue pokes out, swirling around the pink candy, and the blond can’t help but  _ think. _ Can’t help but think about that same tongue lapping around his cock. God, how he could give George something  _ else  _ to suck on besides a stupid lollipop.

He knows thinking about his best fucking friend like _that_ is entirely out of their non-spoken boundaries. 

_ But he can’t help himself.  _

Ever since he had even considered George had an oral fixation, he just couldn’t stop himself from imagining the prettiest boy he’s ever seen on his knees in front of him, dick halfway down his throat. 

And he just knew George would love it. Knew George would take it like the good—

“You seem excited for Harry Potter.” Dream chimes, pushing the sinful thoughts to the back of his head to unpack at another time—preferably when he’s alone. 

George smiles up at him with eyes Dream swears there are sparks behind. “Yeah, I know you haven’t seen it before.”

There’s a gentle warmth in the room—shadows slipping down the curve of George’s nose from the lamp that illuminates the four walls. 

His fingers are wrapped delicately around the stick of the sucker, and oh, does Dream wish he could be in the lolly’s place. 

“You don’t know that.” He jokes, plopping on the other side of the couch. “I’ve watched...magic realms before?” Dream motions to the TV, making a noise, indecisive as George gives him a knowing look. 

"Really?” 

Dream looks back at George, shaking his head. “Nah.” 

The Brit giggles, lollipop stuck between his teeth. It’s already almost melted.  _ Damn, he must be really good at sucking on things,  _ Dream thinks to himself. 

His eyes are pinned on the sucker, more how George’s mouth wraps around the ball of candy, how his tongue laps around the sweet so delicately and— _ fuck, the thoughts are back.  _

Dream wonders what George would do if he offered his fingers as a replacement—would he suck on them like he does the candy?

“Uh… Dream?” His eyes flicker back up to George’s, embarrassment flushing in his cheeks. “What are you…” 

Dream shakes his head. “Nothing, don’t worry about it, Georgie. Just play the movie.” George gives him a weird look, already on his way to put another lollipop in his mouth. 

_ Fuck.  _

How long was Dream going to last without slipping up?

-

Four hours and thirty minutes—and no, he wasn’t counting. 

  
  


George ran out of suckers a few minutes into the third movie, eyeing Dream’s hands every now and then—sometimes even twitching his own. 

And Dream, being the absolute tease he is, kept messing with his fingers, knowing the older man was staring at them. 

George lets out a heavy sigh, shifting his position on the couch, so his knees were pulled to his chest. 

Dream smiles, saying, “Come here.” relishing how George almost immediately listens, and a few seconds later, the brunet was by his side. 

He’s on his knees, hands placed between his thighs as he looks up at the blond, and Dream almost thinks he looks cute like that. 

Dream holds an index finger up to George’s mouth. “Here.” He whispers, searching for any hint of discomfort in his brown eyes. 

George pokes out his tongue, rolls his bottom lip between his teeth as he glances between Dream’s face and his fingers. “A-Are you sure?”

The pads of his finger trace George’s lips and a whimper catches in his throat. He’s careful to swallow it as he drops his jaw, allowing Dream to slip his finger in. His tongue is quick to prod at the intrusion. The feeling of something finally being back in his mouth made him keen. 

Dream presses down on his tongue, a feeling he can’t quite place bubbling in his chest as they stare into each other’s eyes. 

_ But wait.  _

George pulls back. “How do you know?” He’s embarrassed, quiet, and shy with his words. 

Dream chuckles, dragging his thumb along the bottom of George’s lip, rubbing the spit. “You can’t exactly keep it a secret when you’re sucking on something every hour of the day, now can you?”

A blush is painted on his cheeks as he wraps his lips around Dream’s thumb. Dream coos. “Always have to have something in your mouth to be satisfied...don’t you, baby?”

The name slips off his tongue, accidental. But he doesn’t correct himself; he just lets it hang in the air between them. 

George hums, coaxing Dream’s thumb with spit before he pulls off again. “Yeah…” He mutters, shifting his position, so his head is lying in the other’s lap, sucking on Dream’s middle finger as they watch the movie. 

  
  


They don’t talk about it after that. 

If anything, it’s become more awkward between them, but not in the sense of  _ oh, I don’t know what to say anymore,  _ but instead…

Actually, Dream doesn’t know. 

But there is tension, and it’s rising quickly like a tidal wave. And before they know it, it’s going to crash down on them. 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism
> 
> and again, please go check out persephoneily's fic!!
> 
> part 2 to come out soon so look forward to that.
> 
> twt @dnfsinner


End file.
